The beauty within chaos
by Dorimaro
Summary: Okubo Tsuchikobu was an ordinary boy living in the Edo period of Imperial Japan where demons roam amongst the living and take lives of others during nighttime. He found this out the hard way, having lost his family and turned into a demon. Okubo retains his humanity within a demonic husk, loathed by both humans and demons. What will he do? (SUBJECT TO CHANGE) (May be graphic)
1. Why...?

Mommy is crying again...

It's been days since daddy last came home, mommy was so worried.

We lived in a remote area where little to no people pass by, it'd be a higher chance of someone stumbling across our home due to them being lost in the woods. That's right, we lived in a forest. My four younger siblings and I lived with mommy and daddy. But for some reason, daddy just won't come home.

"Okubo, stay home and watch them okay?" Mommy told me without looking at me, she hastily threw on layers of warm clothing before sliding the shaky door and stepped outside. The unbearable cold air stung my cheeks as I immediately hopped up and stopped her from leaving.

"Mommy, you can't go! You're sick! It's cold outside!" I yelled, holding her arm desperately, my vision blurred with tears. Mommy shook my hands off forcefully and left me. I cried out after her but she didn't listen. She kept on going and going until I couldn't see her.

I hastily got up again, my confrontation accidentaly woke my siblings up.

'This is bad!' I thought as I came up with a lie.

"Listen, guys, mommy and I are going out to find wood. Stay home and never open the door unless it's us, okay?" I said, my voice shaking while my mind is concentrating to not let fresh tears flow again. My act didn't work, some of them noticed the crying.

"Nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong," I repeated as I wiped my tears off with my haori as I opened the door.

"Remember! Stay home!" I yelled as I closed the door shut, shifted a weak-looking piece of firewood I found nearby and blocked the door from opening. Satisfied with the weak locking mechanism, I hurried and set out after mommy.

Thanks to the constant snowing in the woods, the thick sheet of white stretched far beneath my feet. Mommy's footprints are more than visible on the snow. Silently thanking the gods, I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could. The cold slowly dug into my cheeks as I kept running and running. My breathing was shallow and hasty, the air up here is too thin!

It's all thanks to daddy for teaching me how to breathe up here, without him, I'd have long suffocatted. His words replaying itself in my mind,

"Breathe, Okubo, don't let the cold disrupt your breathing..."

My cheeks were warmed up by fresh tears again, my vision once again blurry and wet. Struggling to see, I immediately wiped my eyes with my haori. Blinking twice, I looked straight again,

'I still can't see?' I thought to myself as my vision went blurry immediately, I wiped again. Still blurry. At this point I'm more confused than worried. I stopped myself and wiped my eyes again. The way the liquid flows on my skin immediately raised my hair.

'This consistency... I don't think this is my tear,' The frightening thought striked my mind as I quickly looked at my haori after wiping.

Red...Red all over...? My hands and clothes...stained red?

I feel something dripping on my hair, slowly I looked up. My eyes immediately went as wide as saucers, my throat felt coarse and my legs felt numb.

"Mommy!" I yelled out loud. The corpse of my mother, dangling on the branches of trees, lifeless, bloody, dead.

"Mommy! Why?! What happened?!" I yelled out to the dark skies above. The moonlight shining on my mother. My legs gave out, I knelt down beneath her as her blood dripped onto my face. I didn't care, I couldn't care... Mommy's dead...

Sniffling, my nose felt sour as tears streamed down my cheeks.

I held my face, mumbling the words 'Why?' and 'What happened?' over and over again. I can't believe this... What's going to happen to our family now, what about daddy? Is he still alive?

Millions of thoughts racing through my mind were broken as I could feel my left ribs almost shattering.

'Huh? What happened?' I thought. All I could see was the white snow underneath, I could feel my body slowly lifting itself up to the right.

'Ah... am I going to die?' The pain was excruciating, travelling from my sides to all parts of my body, my breathing stopped. Time felt as if it suddenly went back to normal again, my body flew like I was weightless before crashing into a tree. Blood gushed from my insides as I spat some out onto the snow. The impact left me on my back, I tried to see what hit me, only to see daddy hunched over standing on the snow.

"Dadd-!" I tried to yell but more blood gushed out of my mouth. I could hear a blood-curdling bellow before the ground began to shake.

'That thing isn't daddy!' I balled my hands into fists as I tried to get up from the cold ground. The shaking felt nearer and nearer to me,

'He's going to kill me!' Never in my life would I imagine my father, the most gentle person I know, coming to kill me. The horifying figure suddenly appeared in my sights, obviously coming in for the kill.

My eyes widened, tears flowed again, my fists trembling, my breathing shallower and shallower.

'I'm going to die...!'

As he got nearer, I could see him. His face became so...horrifying! As if someone splashed boiling hot water on him... His arms, chest and legs riddled with holes yet he moves like...like a demon!

I was going to die, but at that moment, all I could think about was...

'Who did this to you, daddy?' I silently thought, I whispered my prayers and shut my eyes. I'm as good as dead.

Suddenly, every single fibre and strands of muscle in my body tensed up like never before. I don't think I've ever felt my muscle flexing this hard before, my eyes snapped open, a fist about the size of large stone was millimetres away from my face, the tip of nose almost scrunched itself up to protect itself from the devastating blow.

Before I could yell out, my legs immediately touched the ground. More blood spilled itself from my mouth as my head became dizzy.

'What happened?' Was all my head could think of as my body whipped itself around. The thing daddy became was trying to free its fist from the crater it had created. My head would've been squash!

Wiping some blood off the corner of my mouth with my haori, I immediately began scanning around my environment to see what I can defend myself with. The thing's screeches and bellows quickened my pulse as I desperately tried to pull off a sharp branch. A glint of light caught my eye, what's this behind the tree?

Without looking, I immediately grabbed it. The thing rushed over again, its long fingernails sticking out. I fell on my back as I tried to swing the shining thing. Something metallic struck the side of its cheeks.

'Yes!' I celebrated, seeing blood gushing from its cheeks.

Suddenly, bursts of pain emerged from both my shoulders, I yelled out in pain before I realized it got me as well. It's sharp nails digging my flesh all the way to my bones! Panicking, I slapped its head with the metallic thing again and again. The monster suddenly reared its head back, digging its nails further.

I gritted my teeth, the pain was unbearable, but the adreanaline was enough to numb the pain. It opened its mouth, rows of sharp teeth greeted me. My eyes went wide as I tried to block its chomp with the blade.

Something fell on my belly. Before I can look, the cold wind stung my fingers so much as well as blood gushing from it. My finger, laying on my belly. Tears stopped flowing as my eyes slowly widened. The realization set in as well as the pain.

Yelling as loud as I can, I adjusted my body without thinking and sent two sharp kicks to the monster's belly. Focusing all my might on both my arms, I forced the blade deep into the monster's mouth and sat up.

'I can get an even footing!'

I quickly stood up, gripping the black handle with all my might, I dragged it forcefully to the right, splashing blood everywhere. The monster staggers, its lower jaw hanging from its mouth by a few tendons. Empowering with might, I raised the blade with both hands. I concentrated my might into my vision to endure the pain of losing a finger, I swung the blade.

"Okubo! It's dinner time!"

"Okubo, let's go fishing!"

"Wow, what a great catch!"

Memories after memories pounded my mind, my heart softened. Tears welled up again, seeing the savage beast in front of me as the father with wavy black hair and brown eyes who taught me what I should know and do as a man.

SLASH

...it's over...

My vision darkened, I can feel my eye popping out of its socket, the thing struck me, its nail were damn sharp. The blade fell, I can feel all this wetness leaving my face and staining my clothes, hands and shoes. Time felt like it was in slow motion again... My only eye slowly rolling back into my head.

The blade falling onto the ground sent sharp ringing into my hear, I wished this seemingly peaceful ringing was the last I heard. The pain slowly numbed and stopped, thankfully I whispered my prayers beforehand.

The beast roared, it cared not for my last wishes. But, that's alright. Mommy is dead, daddy is dead... I'm going to die. When I die, all my younger siblings are going to die eitherways, they can't open the door, the cold will get to them.

What a terrible brother I am.

What a failure of a son I am.

I killed my younger siblings by locking the door.

I killed my mother by failing to stop her.

I killed my father by...by...

What a beautiful sight...The beautiful, shy moon glistening as it hid behind the leaves of the unforgiving forest. The air is getting thinner, or am I suffocating?

"Okubo,"

I instinctively snapped my head to the direction of the voice, as if the pain was never there,

"Breathe, become the embodiment of fear,"

Images of my father holding a bloodied hatchet, the body of a headless bear on the ground...

What were these? Have I seen it before? In the corner of my eye, I could see the beast somehow fixing its jaw completely and coming in for the finishing blow.

"Okubo! Don't give up!"

I shut my eyes, still thankful that my father was the last thing I heard.

"Become the embodiment of fear, manipulate the destruction,"

My muscles tensed again. God why, I thought I said I didn't want to continue.

"Become the definition of pain itself!"

My eyes snapped open again, my mouth agape and I drew in seemingly all the air in the woods. My right hand somehow found and gripped the handle of the blade. I closed my eyes momentarily as I immediately stood up, ignoring the stinging pain left by the gash on my cheek by the swipe.

Concentrating my breathing, my mouth unconsciounsly mumbled,

"**Chaos Breathing: First Form, Blades of Cruelty**"

Before I knew it, I stood up straight, my back straight, chest up, right arm sticking out, left arm dangling. The pain slowly coming back, but that never mattered. My mind still processing what happened as the scene slowly played out in front of me,

Three independant and parallel yet deep gashes appeared on the legs, chest and finally neck of the monster. The thing finally fell, my heart still pounding rapidly. My father, no, that thing sprayed blood everywhere as it finally fell apart and...crumbled?

I was taken aback and instinctively took a few steps backwards, my vision still dark but the satisfaction of slaying the monster empowered me. As the thing crumbled away, I saw it. My jaw dropped, rows of thick and uniform trees behind the monster, all shredded to pieces until God knows how far.

I was truly taken aback,

'So I was powerful...' I thought, as I collapsed.

This time, I shut my eyes again, knowing that I'm going away with mommy and daddy peacefully. No more interruptions, only peace. If only I was powerful to protect my family.

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this far in, I hope the story was enjoyable! I really like the story and after reading the manga I was more than inspired to try and write an alternate universe for KnY. OC is included and I will try and make him as enjoyable as Kamado Tanjiro.**


	2. How could I?

"Okubo," A deep yet gentle voice called out,

"Yes, daddy?" Another squeaky, childish voice answered.

"Remember what I taught you about breathing?" The man asked, his eyes met the young boy's curious gaze.

The boy tilted his head, "Of course, daddy! How could I forget? It's how we live up there, right?" The boy asked, puzzled.

"Of course, son," The man replied, swinging his fishing rod after reeling in a large fish.

"However," He continued, peeling the catch of the day off his hook and tossing it into a metal bucket, all without looking at the boy.

"What if I told you, there's more to it than just, you know, breathing?"

Now, the boy is very confused. Shaking his head, the man smiled.

"Of course, you wouldn't-"

A sudden loud roar interrupted the man.

The boy immediately abandonned his fishing rod. Hands shaking, he grabbed onto his father whom never moved an inch.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is that a bear?! I'm scared!" The boy yelled, almost bursting into tears. The man only looked at him and smiled.

"There, there, looks like opportunity had presented itself," The man calmly replied, his hand covered in scars and bulging veins carresed his son's hair. Sure enough, the boy was correct, a large brown bear about the size of two grown men presented itself.

"Get behind me, son," The man stood up after setting his fishing rod aside.As the quivering boy hid behind his towering father, the man quietly picked up his hatchet.

"Orginally, I had intended for this tool to cut open a path for safe travels, never would I have imagined to use it to harm another life," The boy's father monologued. However, he set off an unbearing aura, even the bear stopped dead in its tracks. Face to face with the wild beast, it snarled at the expresionless man.

"Advance again, and I'm afraid I'll have to take your head," The man threatened, hatchet ready.

The beast stomped, the earth underneath the two shook, prompting the boy to cry. His father wasn't having any of it, facing the now charging bear, he breathed.

The boy could almost see his father mumbling something under his breath, one second he got into a stance, the next he laid a few feet away from him. Okubo could not believe what his sight laid upon, his usually gentle and soft-spoken father, carrying the head of the wild bear?

"Okubo," The man called out, as if nothing had happened. The boy stared hard at his father.

"This is what happens if you concentrate your breathing," His father stated. The boy could only look at him with a shocked expression plastered across his face.

His father smiled,

"Don't worry, you'll learn. After all," The man laid down the head of the deceased bear and his bloodied hatchet on the floor gently,

"There is beauty within the chaos surrounding us." He finished, clasping his hands into a prayer.

...

I gasped sharply. The world around me finally returned to me. I immediately sat up and scanned my surrounding.

Nothing.

Nothing came to sight. I feel absolutely no pain...?

I quickly touched my face and body, hesitating to look at my hands.

"Woah!" I cried out.

"My...My finger! It's back?" I caressed my hands, marvelling at my ten fingers.

'What about my eyes?' I thought as I scurried to look for water.

I feel fine. My vision is normal. I looked around, that thing that attacked me was nowhere to be found, the snow remains white. I looked up, no corpse to be found either.

'It's like the whole thing never happened last night,'

My foot hit something, adreanaline immediately rushed in my veins as I yowled and jumped high in the air. The familiar glint immediately caught my eye. Scattering the white snow covering it, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's the sword I found. Looks like it did happen," I thought out loud as I plucked it out from the snow.

Huh? It's broken?

'Was I fighting with a sword that was snapped in two? Then what caused the three sharp slices?' My heartbeat quickened at the thought. The millions of thoughts racing through my head concentrated to one.

"My siblings!" I yelled out, tossing the broken katana aside and took off.

'Thankfully it didn't take me long to where that thing fought me! I can still make it! Please, God! Please let them be safe!'

Thankfully, I was correct. Teary-eyed, I peeled off the frozen plank and yanked the door open.

I feared the worst, praying with all my might that demons hadn't gotten to them like one had to me.

I yelled out their names and stepped in. All of them looked up with shock and with tears. Not a single one of them harmed. In all my life, I've never felt my muscles relax this much, an undeniable grin slowly spread across my cheeks.

"You're...You're all safe!" I stammered, struggling to hold my tears back. I knelt down as they all came and hugged me. They swarmed me with questions but I couldn't hear them at all. All I could hear was my heartbeat and my sobs.

Closing the door, I calmed down and had them all seated. I explained the death of our parents. No use putting it lightly.

The children listened. To my absolute surprise, none cried.

I spent the entire day with them after that, no point going down to the lake anymore, no point venturing deep into the woods anymore. I felt at peace, even though our parents were no longer here. Nighttime quickly approached, much to my fear and dismay. After quickly securing ample amounts of firewood and wild berries, I locked the door from inside.

'The hatchet!' My mind suddenly reminded me.

"Everyone?" The children all looked at me, cheek stuffed with fruits.

"Do any of you remember where daddy kept his axe?"

They all looked at each other, all of them were unsure of it.

"Maybe it's in the basement?" The youngest piped up. Sweet Suzuki was only five years old. How unlucky of her that her parents were gone... I'm going to take good care of them all.

"Thanks Suzuki!" I smiled, concentrating on the matter at hand. I gulped though, I hate going out at night, especially after what happened. Reminding the children to stay put, I eased my heart a little.

"At least I'm not going away far this time, only under the house," I calmed myself, locking the door. I walked to the back of the house and yanked open the dusty and rotting wooden doors. Cringing from the dust, I exclaimed,

"Gosh! Why does our house even have a basement? We live in the woods!"

Food for thought.

Clutching my oil lamp, I headed downstairs, my heartbeat quickened with every step down the darkness. I steadied my breathing. My mind wandered off to that particular fishing trip with my father, the broken katana and the injuries.

'I wonder, what happened to my injuries?' My main couldn't wrap around it.

'And that broken sword-' My foot hit something again. I steadied my heart as well as my lamp, I kicked a box?

Setting the lamp down away from the box, I crouched and peeled the lid off the box. Picking my lamp up again, I peeked inside:

The hatchet!

'Bingo, just what I came for, this is too convenient!' I chuckled to myself as I picked the hatchet up. My hand immediately fell, the blade absolutely obliterated the box, sending pieces of plank flying around.

"What the-?!" I almost yelled.

'This thing is heavy!' I internally yelled as I set my lamp down hastily and wrapped my hands around the base. Steadying my breathing, I lifted. Nothing happened.

'This is stupid,' I thought, disappointed.

'I thought daddy always said to breathe?' Depesrately trying to remember what my father had told me previously.

...

"Okubo, don't panic." His words lingered in my mind again.

The boy, teary-eyed, trailed behind the man as he whimpered quietly.

The man halted, prompting the scared boy to bump into the back of his legs. He turned around and crouched to his eye level. The man didn't hesitate to bring out his bloodied hatchet. The boy yelped in surprise as he suddenly sunk the blade into the soft soil in front of him.

"Hold it." The son looked at him confused,

"I said, hold it," The man instructed gently, the boy hestitantly complied, wrapping his tiny hands around the handle, he yanked and yanked, the blade never budged.

"I can't do it!" The boy cried.

"My hands are too small!"

"Okubo, no!" The man scolded, the boy immediately retratced his arms and bawled.

The man sighed, he propped the crying boy's head up,

"Okubo, don't worry. It's okay to cry, it's okay to be lost, but remember," The man told him as he wiped the boy's tears away,

"Steady your breathing, come on, remember how I taught you?"

The boy took in breaths of air and exhaled it out slowly,

"Good, now try again," The boy nodded, reaching his arms out, his shaking hands touched the handle of the hatchet.

"Now, concentrate on your breathing,"

The boy breathed.

Inhale... Fill your lungs...

Exhale...Feel your muscle tense up...

"Good work. See, the fault doesn't lie with your body," The boy looked at his father confused, his father only smiled.

"Hm, purple huh? That's a rare sight," His father stated. The boy looked at his hands. The heavy hatchet suddenly became almost weightless! The once silver blade turned a complete purple sheen as it glistened under the sunlight.

The boy looked at his father, smiling and proud.

...

I smiled. I loved spending time with my family. Swiftly I picked up his lamp to leave. I looked down and noticed that the hatchet was missing! I frantically searched the room for it, only to realize my hand was clutching onto it firmly. I let out a gasp of shock,

'Daddy was correct!' I almost shrieked out in joy, I brought the lamp closer to the hatchet. Sure enough, the blade shined purple.

'I wonder what this means...'

THUMP

I immediately looked up. Screams and things being flipped around were heard upstairs.

I called out to my siblings as I hurried up the stairs.

'No! No! No! How could I have been so careless! I knew demons would come anytime!' I panicked, the hatchet became heavier and heavier with every step I take.

'Oh, not now!' I thought as I quickly steadied my breathing again. I burst through the basement doors and sped into the house. I couldn't believe it, a demon was really here!

"Everyone! Go to a corner!" I yelled out as I swung the hatchet at the demon. The demon snapped its head around to meet my gaze. Its crimson red eyes almost halting my movement, my eyes widened.

My careless strike was easily dodged by the demon as I cut the furniture.

I swore internally. These things costed a fortune! I grit my teeth and turned my back towards my brothers and sisters.

I glared hard at the hatted demon. My breathing more than steady, I'm so ready to take this fool down. No way am I seeing more of my loved ones die in front of me again.

My mind shifted gears. For the sake of the house and my siblings, this fight needs to happen outside, fast!

Hoisting my hatchet low, I charged at the demon. The demon seemed expresionless, as if the demon had seen angry expressions all its lifespan. The demon effortlessly drove my attack away. My sharp senses managed to evade a swift kick from the demon. Twirling my body, I released one of my hands on the hatchet into a cleave. As expected the demon ducked underneath.

Quickly, I backed away and charged in again, aiming right for the head.

"Leave my family alone!" I yelled out, striking the demon.

The hatched stopped.

"Interesting," The demon croaked, one hand clutching the blade, the other behind his back. I gasped.

'Is it going to break the hatchet. It needs to let go. Now!' I thought. I tried to force the blade but it won't budge at all.

"I do believe I've seen this similiar breath style before, why are you not using it?' The demon quizzed.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I spat, trying to force the blade out.

"Or rather, you do not even know of it, I'd bet. You're not even a demon slayer, are you now?" The demon ignored me. Finally, it let go. I immediately cleaved at the demon again but it backed off.

"Come, fight me, if you can, this is rather interesting," The demon grinned, its steely-crimson eyes only quickened my pulse.

So did my breathing. I drew in the air, remembering what I did back in the woods. I steadied the flow of air into my lungs.

'Why is the demon not fighting? Is it thinking that I'm not even worth it?!' My anger controlled the blade.

'We'll see about that!'

In the blink of an eye, I appeared behind the demon. Cleaving again, the demon ducked.

The demon reappeared behind me, smiling, as if it was daring me to attempt again. But this time, I smiled back.

"With all that waiting you do, you will bleed out," I called it out. The demon's facial expression shifted slightly. Until it realized it's stomach suddenly erupted as blood flowed onto the snow underneath.

'Thankfully we're outdoors,' My nose wrinkled up at the smell of the stale blood of the demon. The demon seemed serious this time. Good, it should be. Steadying my breathing, I charged again.

Unknowingly, I muttered under my breath,

"**Chaos Breathing: First Form, Blades of Curelty**"

I swung my hatched, visible gusts of air condensed into purple as it zipped across the air, succesfully slicing the demon's left arm off cleanly as it dodged. However, the demon's serious expression never turned sour.

I clutched my hatchet again. The demon finally spoke,

"I was wrong. It seemed like you do know after all. Tell me, do you know what you've done?"

I had no time for this fool.

"Let's not focus on me. What about your wounds, they look pretty severe,"

I reappeared behind the demon, my thighs starting to feel sore from the bursts of movement.

"No?" I whispered.

I slammed the tip of the blade straight against the demon's head. The demon didn't dodge, looked like it had no time to. I smiled, watching the blade split the demon's head in two horizontally, his white fedora falling on the white snow along with its body, blood flowing like a waterfall. I was proud of my accomplishment.

Mimicking my father, I walked back to my home proudly, wiping the blood off my hatchet.

"No, my wounds are not severe as you may have imagined," I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widened. I slowly turned around, there it was. The demon somehow grew its head back?! The demon calmly propped its fedora back onto his head as if nothing had happened.

"My name is Kibutsuji Muzan, pleased to make your acquantaince, Okubo Tsuchikobu." He said, matter-of-factly.

"H-How?! How did you know my name? Impossible!" I yelled at Muzan.

Muzan only smiled. My entire body is sore, I shouldn't have moved in bursts.

Regardless, I charged. Steadying my breathing, I cleaved.

Muzan slapped the axe off my hands. Without wasting any movement, my neck found itself wrapped around its hands. Muzan's fingernails digging into my neck. I howled in pain, Muzan chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, you humans are too fragile truly! You were pretty fast, weren't you? Through my centuries of living, nobody had even had the slight chance of outspeeding me. But you, not even a demon slayer, managed to destroy my head." He monologued, tightening his grip, I was blacking out.

"You'll make a fine demon."

'Demon?!'

"Not even a chance," I spat, word by word, gasping for air. It's useless, it's impossible to steady my breathing like this. Muzan only smiled.

"Otherwise, you're too dangerous to be left alive."

I can feel my pupils shrink, I can feel the cold air stinging my flesh and organs. I immediatey spat out blood onto Muzan's face. My blood couldn't even rival the crimson red eyes of Muzan's. Muzan had punched a hole straight through my stomach.

I couldn't talk.

I couldn't even breathe.

The pain was immense. I'm going to die.

"Believe it or not, your justice is oxymoron. Why?" Muzan continued, my ears hurt, blood is flowing out of me from everywhere.

"You are already a demon."

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe Muzan. He must be lying!

"He must be lying! Isn't that what you thought?"

I was speechless.

"All demons are linked to me. When demon blood enters your wound, you become a demon, that's all. That's how I was able to amass an army of demons."

I could look at him, the pain numbing all my senses.

Muzan removed his grip from throat, not that it mattered, I was dying anyway. Instead, he propped my chin up and turned my head towards...

My house-

No! No!

"Look over there. This is what demons do." Muzan said calmly, but I couldn't hear him.

"Suzuki! Everyone! Go back! Run!" I yelled with all my might, only to be cut off my blood erupting from my mouth. I can hear them shrieking and crying.

"Run!" I muttered, tears flowing. I looked at Muzan.

"Please, leave them. Spare them. You said I'm powerful right?" I struggled between breaths, the pain is unbearable.

"Then kill me, not them. They can't swing an axe."

"Oh? Is that so? That's perfect for us." Muzan said, his wicked expression showed. He suddenly retracted his arm from my wound and dropped me on the soft snow. The cold digging its way into my organs.

"Don't worry I won't kill them," Muzan said as he sliced open his arms, letting blood flow from it and into my organs. The blood felt like boiling water, burning its way into my body. I yelled out in pain as the sizzling sensation added to the wounds.

I can feel my veins bulging, my weak muscles turning into something abnormal. I slammed my left hand down on the snow, I could feel my bones digging around my flesh and extending itself to God knows what. My face felt like it was on fire, my tears burnt my cheeks, but I can't stop it.

I could hear Muzan shuffling around. Suddenly he crouched before me,

"Here," He propped my hatchet against my face, the blade clearly reflecting my face.

It's...hideous!

Just like what my father had become. Horns, sharp fangs...

It's so disgusting! I'm gonna hurl!

I struggled to look away but I couldn't. My eyes slowly turned white to bloodshot red, one of my pupils showed a kanji I could barely recognize from the tears and pain.

"...Four...?" I whimpered, blood almost exploding from my mouth.

"That's right. I've decided to include you in the Twelve Demon Moons."

"Don't play with me! Just kill me!" I yelled back.

I could see Muzan only shaking his head.

"As I've said, don't worry,I won't kill your siblings," His expression suddenly changed.

"You will."

My body suddenly leapt up, my senses detected five little children.

I feel...hungry?

I leapt high up and pinned something down. I couldn't see it.

"-ni-chan! Oni-chan! It hurts!"

Suzuki...

It's Suzuki! My tear flowed down onto her rosy cheeks. Sure enough it was her. I was going to eat her!

I tried to stop myself with all my might. What resulted was my arm slowly lifting within my view, trembling visibly as I forced it down.

Three sharp bones slid from my knuckles. My eyes widened.

"No! NO!" I yelled out loud as my demonic body sent the bones straight down Suzuki's face, right in the eyeballs.


End file.
